


We're In This, Together

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, getting high together, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Mickey accidentally admits to being Ian's boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're In This, Together

Mickey became cuddly when he got high, and that was something Ian greatly appreciated. It was a nice change from their usual activities of just fucking, Ian liked that side of Mickey. Mickey had allowed Ian to curl up next to him, since his dad was out of town. It was a small fit with both of them on the twin sized bed, but neither seemed to mind.

"This is some good shit, where’d you get it?" Mickey took a drag of the second joint shared between them.

"Stole it from Lip." Ian was sitting up, leaning against the head of the bed. Mickey’s head was settled against Ian’s chest, and he could feel Ian’s hand work its way through his hair. Since he was high, he could easily blame his tolerance of the action on the weed. "He wasn’t gonna smoke it anyways."

"You want a beer?" Mickey moved to get up, but he was pulled back down immediately. "The fuck Gallagher?" He spat.

"You’re not fucking moving." Ian wanted to spend most of their alone time attached at the hip, he could definitely go without a beer. "We’re going to cuddle, and you’re going to deal with it." Ian was demanding, and he knew that Mickey always liked to be in control, but to get what he wanted, he had to overpower Mickey. Ian tended to be clingy when he was high, more like he didn’t hold back like he usually did, when he knew Mickey would push him away.

Mickey settled back against the redhead, but not without mumbled complaints. “This is gay.” Mickey knew how hypocritical he sounded, he was really _really_ gay after all. Cuddling wasn’t that gay anyways, it was something straight couples did, but it felt too relationship-y. He quite enjoyed the feel of Ian’s arms wrapping around him, he liked it much more then he wished to admit. It was comfortable and safe, he hadn’t felt safe in a long time, probably when his mom was still around. “Not so bad,” he commented, mostly to himself.

Ian let out a light laugh, and placed a kiss atop Mickey’s head, and naturally, he wanted to turn around and thwack Ian; he didn’t though. “Mick.” Ian spoke with the tone that hinted towards the start of a heart to heart. “Don’t abandon me. I don’t think I could take that.”

Mickey almost tried to argue that they weren’t a fucking couple, but he knew very well that their relationship had somehow breached his comfort zone. “I’m not going anywhere,” he tried to reassure. But he could feel in the way that Ian’s hand froze in his hair, that Ian was not relieved, and it was understandable, due to Mickey’s often abandonment. “We’ll get out of here someday.”

"Don’t lie to me Mick."

He wanted to prove somehow, how much he _cared_ about Ian, but no matter what, it would all look like it was for his own benefit. In a way, it was, but only because _he_ wanted to make Ian know he was loved. He didn’t know though, if what he felt was love, he’d never felt that before. “Ian. Fuck, I’m not going anywhere. I fucking promise.” Mickey flipped around, so that he was facing towards the redhead. “You’re my boyfriend, I care about you.” If he was sober, he would have hit himself for that.

Ian’s face broke out then, and Mickey was able to ignore the nagging that said he was only leading Ian on, that he couldn’t keep his promise. “You mean that?”

"Of course. Thought that was pretty obvious." It wasn’t, not really, because of the way Mickey never let anyone get close.

"You won’t remember this in the morning," Ian stated with disappointment. "You’re only saying this cause you’re high." Mickey couldn’t argue with that, but he was honest when he wasn’t quite sober.

"Don’t think about it. You know how I feel now." Mickey rolled back onto his side, pulling Ian with him to fold against his back. "Goodnight." His eyes settled closed with the comfort of having Ian there to hold onto him whilst he slept.

Ian ended up staying up for another hour, just staring at the back of the smaller boy’s neck. “I love you.” Ian said to himself with a bit of regret. It was hard to love someone that didn’t understand what love was, because that meant Mickey couldn’t love him back.


End file.
